


so the drama

by Greenpanic6



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is sparked oh,no and the spark sire? is.......Sentinel Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sentinel I am sparked and you’re the sire.” Optimus sighed to himself. That sounded so stupid. He thought about what to do he was sparked. He was sparked and by Sentinel none the less. Frag it all. How did he even get into this mess?  
Optimus was feeling odd all the past cycles. When he began throwing his energon was back up he went to see Ratchet he thought it was just a virus oh how wrong he was. Rachet looked at him and then back at his instruments. “Kid there is no easy way to say this but you are sparked.” Optimus panicked he felt his energon want to come back out and it did. No. It was not possible. “Optimus who is the sire?” Now that really made his spark jump because there was only one bot he had been with Sentinel Prime.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus must do what he has to do and tell the Sire...Sentinel Prime that he is the Sire.

“It is uh, Sentinel Prime…” he said quietly. Ratchet could not believe his audials “How? Why? I mean you can get removed.” Ratchet said.   
“I just don’t know. I mean Sentinel will most likely not be happy. But I always wanted a sparkling or two.” Optimus did like sparklings and the thought of having one made him happy. Then again he knew it wasn’t easy but he wanted one. “Ratchet should I even tell him?” “You got to Prime he is the sire however stupid and impulsive you two were you both made the sparkling. How uh, did it happen I mean I thought you and him didn’t get along?”   
“We don’t but see we were a bit overchareged on high grade and he was there and I was there so it just happened.” The thought of what he and Sentinel did made his plating heat up. Ratchet shook his helm. “Youngbots only got one thing or their processor you do know about self service?”   
“I do. I do it often enough it just isn’t enough anymore.” He looked away his faceplate heated up. Ratchet gazed his optics on him. “Sorry Prime I just thought you could do better than that aft is all I mean.” Optimus looked surprised. “Really?” he asked “Will yeah, I mean you a good looking mech enough good processor.” He shrugged. “Nothing to do about it now.” He said. “But, Ratchet how will he react…”  
“Who the frag knows.” He did have sympathy for Optimus but this was his mess.  
The next earth day the Elite Guard came. Sentinel was going to be there. Optimus ex-   
vented. He walked over there to see Sentinel. He spotted him and sighed. “Sentinel I need to speak to you.” Optimus felt his tanks turn worse than ever. His spark pounded against the metal of his frame. His oral fluids suddenly left him. Sentinel simply rolled his optics. “What is it now Optimus?” he sneered. This was it Optimus felt like he was frozen in stasis. “I am sparked and you are the sire.”  
Sentinel dropped the datapad in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know if should continue or not but, I wanted too so here is the next part hope it is ok I tried to edit and proofread myself.


	3. Who The Sire? You The Sire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel finds out the news...but how will he take it.

“No.You are not” Sentinel replied as he picked up his datapeds. All of Optimus’ previous nervous tension was replaced with anger. “What do you mean no? I am telling you I am sparked and you are the Sire that is it.”  
“Will maybe you are sparked Optimus but I am not the Sire.” Sentinel shrugged.  
Optimus tried to calm himself, “Sentinel it has to be you!”  
“It could have been anyone Optimus knowing what type of bot you are.” Sentinel said suggestively.  
“What is it that supposed to mean? I have only been with you these past cycles and once don’t act like I go hoping to everybots berth!” Optimus just couldn’t control his anger at Sentinel. He was just telling him out of courtesy he did not deserve this.  
Sentinel rolled his optics and chuckled, “Come on Optimus especially with the way you look the hip plates and kissable dermas. You just beg for it.”  
“That is not true, it was your idea as much as mine! I don’t do that sort of thing. Fine I will just leave with your sparkling.”  
“It is not mine I mean it could be anybot’s like that big green one, the little yellow one, the loner ninjabot, the old as Primus medic, Jazz maybe, or…Ultra Magnus even!”  
“You are the Sire!”  
“I want a CNA test!”  
“Fine, fine I can do that. I need a sample.” Optimus grabbed Sentinel by the audios. They passed a confused looking Ultra Magnus and Jazz. Jazz shrugged at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus felt a processor ache coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this soap opera with bots. on a side i have been feeling badly,like killing myself badly but idk it a few days it will get better.


	4. The Final Verdict?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen does Sentinel have ideas? Can Optimus trust him? So many questions here.

Ratchet was greeted by the site of Optimus dragging Sentinel along he looked at them amused. “What is this about?” Ratchet asked.   
“He wants a CNA test.” Optimus let go of Sentinel and pointed at him. Optimus managed to pick himself up and look more dignified. “I know you need a sample so I brought him along.”  
Ratchet shrugged. “Take a seat.” He gestured to the medical berth.   
Sentinel frowned, “I am not letting an old hack like that do this.”   
“Will excuse me there is no one else. Now stay still.” Ratchet said pushing Sentinel down.   
“I am telling you I am not Sire.” Sentinel protested as he let Ratchet take the sample of his spark to compare to the sparkling’s. Sentinel groaned, “Ouch! That hurt me, why don’t you take one of yourself how do I know it isn’t you old timer, who is the Sire?”  
Ratchet ignored him and compared the samples. “Look, what we get here a perfect match. Sentinel Prime you are the Sire.” Ratchet said with an acidic voice.  
Sentinel was speechless. “No, nope in fact Optimus I am court martialling you and suing for slandering my good name.”  
Optimus looked even more angered. “Sentinel,” Optimus ex-vented trying to calm himself being this angry could not be good for the sparkling. “I already told you and I am telling you again you are The. Sire”   
Sentinel looked at him enraged. His look softened as Sentinel looked away, “It is just not possible. I never imagined sparking you.” Sentinel finally said.  
Optimus shook his helm, “Fine I am just telling you incase you wanted to know or have some involvement in the sparkling’s life I am telling you I have decided to keep it and I don’t except you to help me in anyway.” Optimus got off the medical berth and walked out.   
Sentinel followed in silence he wanted to say something but words lost him. Fine, Sentinel thought he didn’t need Optimus or that bastard sparkling on the other servo though it wasn’t like he had any other prospects and he could train a sparkling you know have his legacy go on…it was an interesting thought. But, if Optimus raised it the sparkling would be all Optimus like if he got the sparkling away he could influence it but, sparklings were annoying they don’t shut up or take orders. Optimus was at least attractive, ha at least Optimus was good to look at so, the sparkling would be cute then? And, since he, Sentinel was the Sire it would be a great sparkling but, still it has to be taken care of and all that. Sentinel was not down for that being up all cycles with a whiny sparkling. He could always pawn all that off on Optimus though. Maybe he could even convince Optimus to have a few more.   
Optimus was walking towards his berthroom when he noticed Sentinel had snaked a servo around him. “Optimus old pal, I’m been thinking.”  
“That is a change.” Optimus shoot back trying to shrug off the servo.  
“That it wouldn’t be fair to not be involved with the a sparkling so…I’ll help you out.”  
Optimus looked surprised. “Wow Sentinel I didn’t expect that honestly. Thank you this is quite a change.” Optimus wondered what Sentinel actually was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long while but I am here.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really have been thinking about this a lot.


End file.
